Comment les Animaux Fantastiques auraient du finir
by kagura2409
Summary: Ou "la scène que tout le monde aurait voulue voir à la fin du 1, mais que si on l'avait mise, le 2 aurait duré vingt minutes, alors merde!" Voilà. Le résumé est assez clair je crois! LA solution pour que Jacob garde ses souvenirs et finisse avec Queenie! OS


-Je vous laisse faire vos adieux.

Norbert déglutit. Ils avaient tous espéré que Pickery oublierai la présence de Jacob. Ou qu'elle ferait un geste au moins ! Ils venaient de sauver la communauté sorcière internationale, par Merlin !

Grindelwald était vaincu et d'ores et déjà en route pour les geôles du MACUSA. Oui, mais à quel prix ? Croyance était mort ! Et Jacob…

Il pleuvait des cordes, dehors, grâce à Frank, et c'était une bonne pluie oubliettante grâce au venin de son Démonzémerveilles. Dans la rue, il ne restait plus que quelques Aurors, qui avaient bien encore quelques heures de travail devant eux avant d'avoir réparé les dégâts causés par Grindelwald et Croyance, et eux, pour l'instant abrités à l'entrée de l'escalier du métro…

Jacob, perdu, regardait sous la pluie, semblant chercher un moyen d'y échapper. Comme si elle l'entendait -ce qui était sans doute le cas-*, Queenie l'attrapa par son manteau, comme pour le retenir..

-Hey. Hey, c'est ce qu'il y à de mieux à faire, commença Jacob.

Il leur lança un regard confus.

-Je n'étais même pas censé être là à la base, pas vrai ?

Il semblait lutter contre les larmes, et Queenie aussi. Leurs sentiments étaient évidents. Il n'y avait sans doute que Jacob pour ne pas y croire… Norbert aussi se sentait incroyablement triste ! Tina avait l'air profondément désolée…

-Je n'étais pas supposé savoir tout ça. Tout le monde sait que Norbert ne m'a emmené avec lui parce que…

Jacob fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui.

-Hey, pourquoi tu m'as emmené avec toi ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Norbert sourit.

-Parce que je vous apprécie. Parce que vous êtes mon ami et que je n'oublierai jamais la façon dont vous m'avez aidé, Jacob…

Jacob sembla bizarrement ému un instant. Queenie s'approcha de lui.

-Je vais venir avec vous, dit-elle d'une voix nouée par les larmes. Nous irons quelque part… Nous irons n'importe où ! Je ne trouverai plus jamais quelqu'un comme vous…

-Il y en à des tas des comme moi ! L'interrompit Jacob en désignant le monde, par dessus son épaule.

-Non ! Non, il n'y en à qu'un comme vous !

Jacob la regarda, ému une fois de plus. Et puis…

-Je dois y aller…

Norbert bougea machinalement, sa valise se faisant lourde au bout de son bras. Le sort d'allègement devait commencer à s'essouffler…

La valise…

-Attendez ! Retint-il Jacob, alors qu'il allait sortir sous la pluie.

Son ami sembla soulagé qu'il le rappelle, comme si il attendait désespérément que l'un d'eux trouve une solution… Et il l'avait !

-Est ce que vous verriez un inconvénient à ouvrir votre boulangerie en Angleterre, Jacob ? Demanda-t-il.

-Que… Quoi ? Demanda Jacob, perplexe.

-En Angleterre, les Lois sont beaucoup moins rétrogrades qu'ici. Vous pourriez garder vos souvenirs, et même, sortir avec une sorcière !

-Ah oui ? Demanda Queenie.

-Queenie, attends un peu ! Intervint Tina.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

-Monsieur Dragonneau, vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Vous n'êtes plus Auror, n'est ce pas ? Rien ne vous oblige à signaler cette petite irrégularité…

-Petite !? S'étrangla-t-elle.

-Vous pensez que je pourrais venir en Angleterre, moi aussi ? Demanda Queenie, pleine d'espoir.

-Bien sûr, répondit Norbert.

-Queenie ! Tu as une vie et un travail ici ! S'exclama Tina.

-Oh, mais Tina, je ne suis qu'une secrétaire ! Tout le monde à besoin d'une secrétaire, je trouverai bien du travail en Angleterre…

-Mais… Commença Tina.

-Attendez, l'interrompit Jacob, vous auriez un moyen de me faire passer en Angleterre sans que je perde mes souvenirs ?

-J'en ai un, répondit Norbert.

D'un signe de tête, il désigna sa valise.

-Oh ! Comprit Jacob. Ooooh, je ne suis pas sur que…

-Bien évidemment, c'est dangereux! Et illégal ! Grinça Tina.

-Ensorceler les moldus aussi, n'est ce pas ? Répondit Norbert.

-J'ai perdu mon travail pour ça !

-Mais vous avez fait ce qui était juste ! Dites-moi ce qui est juste dans le fait d'effacer la mémoire de Jacob ? Il s'est juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et il à été mordu par mon Murlap ! Pourtant, moi qui ai fait rentrer toute une ménagerie de Créatures aux États-Unis et qui suis donc dans l'illégalité la plus totale, on me laisse partir, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Après tout ce qu'il à fait pour nous aider ?

Tina pinça les lèvres, outrées.

-Vous savez, ce n'est qu'une question de conscience… Reprit-il.

Tina croisa les bras sans répondre. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait rien, Norbert lança un léger sort de dissimulation, et posa sa valise sur le sol. Il l'ouvrit, et désigna l'ouverture de la tête.

-Faites attention à l'Éruptus, elle est toujours en chaleur. Ne vous approchez pas des Grapcornes, et ne caressez pas les Occamys. Et bien sûr, ne vous faites pas mordre par le Murlap…

-Vous êtes sûr que… Demanda Jacob en désignant la valise d'un air incertain.

-Non ! S'exclama Tina.

-Tina, s'il te plaît ! S'exclama Queenie.

-J'étais ici pour relâcher Frank, Jacob. C'est fait, il est libre ! Mon voyage est terminé et mon livre aussi ! Je vais prendre le premier bateau pour l'Angleterre, et je descendrai vous voir dès que possible.. !

-Mais… Balbutia-t-il.

Norbert sourit, semblant comprendre ce qui le tracassait.

-Il y à un sort de stabilité. Vous ne serez pas secoué dans la valise. Promis !

-Vous ne pouvez pas.. ! Gronda Tina.

Elle n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase, que Jacob était déjà rentré dans la valise. Norbert la referma et la prit.

-M'en empêcherez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Tina resta sans voix.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, sourit-il.

Queenie posa une main sur son bras.

-Je vais aller faire ma valise, je vous rejoint au port…

Norbert acquiesça, pendant que Tina semblait en colère.

-Queenie, enfin, tu ne peux pas.. !

-Il n'y à rien pour moi aux États-Unis, Tina. Rien ne t'oblige à rester là…

Elle transplana.

Norbert se retourna vers elle.

-Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez. Il y à toujours de la place pour des Aurors, en Angleterre… Vous savez où me trouver le cas échéant. Ne nous dénoncez pas, s'il vous plaît. Ils forment un si beau couple…

-Mais je ne peux pas, je…

-Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ? Garder le silence ou bien venir avec nous ?

-C'est contre toutes nos lois, c'est…

-C'est contre les lois américaines. Pas contre les lois britanniques. Il suffit de contourner le problème…

Tina ne répondit pas.

-Je vais vous laisser. Je dois retenir mon billet. Bonne soirée.

Il transplana. Il savait qu'elle serait là.

*Pour faire de la légilimencie, il faut un contact visuel, merde ! Pour ceux qui ont vu « Les Crimes de Grindelwald », vous avez capté le nombre d'incohérences du genre ? Non parce que franchement, il y en à ! Genre, tous les combats en informulés alors que c'est censé être galère à utiliser. Les Aurors qui, comme des cons, utilisent des Impardonnables. (L'Avada en plus. Ce serait tellement con de faire les choses à moitié.) Le fait que l'on puisse transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard… (Le seul truc que le cast à trouvé à répondre c'est « JKR est l'auteur, vous ne pouvez pas la prendre en défaut ». Ouais, sauf que niveau incohérences, la saga des « Animaux Fantastiques » est à Harry Potter ce que « le Hobbit » est au « Seigneur des Anneaux ». Sauf que Peter Jackson à une excuse, lui ! (Guillermo del Toro, aka le producteur, s'est barré en plein milieu du deuxième film et lui à donc laissé la casquette de producteur en plus de celle de réalisateur. Forcément, les choses sont devenues plus compliquées. Je n'aime pas Tauriel, mais son perso est basé sur des notes de J.R.R Tolkien… Et Jackson avait déjà été taxé de sexisme avec le Seigneur des Anneaux parce qu'il n'y à quasi aucun personnage féminin ! (trois à tout péter : Arwen, Eowyn et Galadriel, sachant qu'il avait déjà rajouté des scènes à Arwen… )


End file.
